Life Partners and Work Partners
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: A simple question gets turned into a new beginning. Olivia gets a call from Kathy asking her to meet her at a diner. Elliot wants to know where she was. Does she tell the truth, lie, or avoid the question all together? One shot!


**Please review! I love you guys and this just popped into my head while I was reading this story on Fanfiction!**

Olivia sat down in the diner that Kathy told her to meet her at. She wanted to talk about Elliot. For some odd and crazy reason, Olivia agreed. Elliot asked what was going on, but Olivia lied and said that she had a doctor's appointment. Of course, he knew she was lying, but didn't call her on it. Warming her hands with the warm coffee cup, she jumped from surprise when she looked up and saw Kathy staring at her. "Jesus Kathy! How the hell did you do that?"

"I asked you here because I have an important question for you." Kathy started.

"Did you want to ask me for a clean pair of pants because I may need my extras?" Olivia asked half joking. She looked over at Kathy and noticed she looked rather unsettled. "What's your question?"

Kathy didn't even blink. "Are you sleeping with Elliot?"

Olivia's eyes widened. "WHAT?! Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I know Elliot is getting some and I know it's not from me." Kathy gritted out.

"Woah, too much information!" Olivia said squeezing her eyes shut and holding up her hand. "If I know this was going to happen today, I wouldn't have lied to your husband. How do you know Elliot is getting...some? I can't believe I am asking that question, but how?"

Kathy rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? He is happy. I haven't seen him happy in ages."

"Really? You are married to the man and he hasn't been happy?" Olivia asked trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "If he's not happy, why are you two still married?"

Kathy shrugged. "It was the kids." She studied Olivia for another moment. "Are you sure you aren't sleeping with him?"

"Oh my God! Yes, I am sure I am not sleeping with your husband." Olivia groaned.

Kathy paused. "Could you ask him if he is sleeping with anyone?"

"EW!" Olivia complained. "If you want to know where he has been, ask him yourself. Elliot and I don't get involved like that." Kathy furrowed her eyebrows at her. "It's undercover stuff when we really do get involved. It's only to protect each other so we can go home at the end of the day. I have never slept with your husband; I swear."

Kathy huffed. "Then, there was really no point in asking you to come down here."

"You think?" Olivia asked. "Next time, ask your question over the phone." She went to get up. "Are we done?" Kathy nodded. "Good." She hurried out of the diner and headed for the presinct. Checking her phone, she walked into the squad room to find Elliot at his desk texting her. She chuckled to herself and hid behind Fin's desk since he wasn't there.

_Where are you?- El_

Olivia smirked as she replied. A moment later, Elliot picked up his phone and read his text. _I'm ten feet away from you!- Liv_

She watched as he looked around confused. She tried not to burst out laughing at his next text. _No, you're not. You must being seeing things, Liv. Did John get you drunk last night?-El_

Elliot looked at his computer to at least look like he was working. His phone flashed signaling a new text. _He did. I'm pregnant with his child. I am ten feet away from you.-Liv_

Olivia stood up and watched as Elliot typed away on his phone without even looking around after he text. _So, John was telling the truth when he said that you were carrying his love child?-El_ Olivia's jaw dropped as she read the text. She smacked the back of John's head since he was sitting right beside her. He looked up at her to say something, but she told him to be quiet by putting a finger to her lips.

_When was that? I have never been pregnant with John's child before. By the way, he wants you to be the god father.-Liv_ Elliot read off of his phone. He let out a laugh and shook his head.

Olivia looked at her new text from him. _Okay, Liv, I know you are joking. Now, where are you? I know you did not go to the doctor's office today because I called your doctor and he said that you didn't have an appointment until next week.- El_ Her jaw dropped. He called her doctor.

_I got a new doctor. I AM TEN FEET AWAY FROM YOU!-Liv _Elliot read. He looked around and nearly fell out of his chair when he saw Olivia behind him with her arms crossed over her chest. "You called my doctor?"

"You said you were pregnant with John's child." Elliot countered. "Where were you?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk. "I would tell you if the topic didn't make me want to throw up. The first part of it was pretty hysterical, but then it got really gross." She fake gagged and shook her head.

"What happened?" Elliot asked. "Just tell me where you were and who you were with and I will guess from there."

"Fine...I was at the diner a few blocks from here...with Kathy." Olivia said, mumbling the last part.

"With who?" Elliot asked leaning slightly forward.

"I WAS WITH KATHY!" Olivia almost shouted.

"Liv, I didn't know you went that way." John commented from his desk. Elliot chuckled.

Olivia pointed at him. "Between the love child and that comment, you are asking for me to kill you."

Elliot laughed. "Liv, come on. Let's go talk about this somewhere else." He said getting up.

"I don't want to talk about it. I had a good breakfast. As good as it was, I don't want to taste it again." Olivia complained. She gripped her desk when Elliot lightly took her wrist.

"Liv, come on." Elliot smiled lightly. She shook her head and gripped her desk tighter. He grabbed her chair and started pulling on it. Olivia got out of the chair and hugged her desk. "You don't make this easy, do you?"

"Do I ever?" Olivia asked honestly as she felt Elliot pulled on her waist. Her fingers slipped from the desk and she started trying to walk away from Elliot. Her feet slid across the floor as he dragged her out to the hallway. He opened the door to the cribs and dragged her in. Olivia grabbed the door frame and held onto it. "Elliot!"

"Liv, come on! We are going to talk." Elliot said as he put an arm under Olivia's back and pulled her up. Her fingers, yet again, slipped from the offending object. He closed the door and locked it before setting Olivia down on a cot and guarding the door. "Why did you go see Kathy?"

"She called me saying she had an important question." Olivia huffed laying back on the cot. She started picking at her nails.

"What was the question about?" Elliot asked her.

Olivia rolled her eyes and sat up. "She wanted to know where babies came from." She said sarcastically. "What do you think it was about?" She looked down at her hands.

Elliot exhaled slowly. "What did she ask about me?"

Olivia laughed. "The question wasn't even entirely about you. It was about...us." She looked up at him. "She asked me if I was sleeping with you." Elliot's eyes widened. "That was my reaction too."

"Why would she think that? I have been spending a lot of time with you, but she knows I would never cheat on her." Elliot said sitting down next to Olivia.

Olivia went to run out, but was stopped by Elliot's arm wrapped around her waist. "Freedom." She yearned reaching her hand towards the door.

"Why would she assume that?" Elliot asked looking at Olivia. He watched as Olivia fake gagged. "This was the gross part."

"No!" Olivia said sarcastically. She whimpered and fell onto her back covering her face with her hands. Elliot watched as she laid there for a couple of minutes. "El, we never, ever, get into each other's personal business. I got called by your wife to be asked if I was sleeping with you. I felt like I was back in high school being called to the principal's office."

Elliot smirked knowing it would tick her off a little, but make her smile. "You slept with the principal's husband?"

"No, shut up." Olivia chuckled hitting his arm. She looked up at him after moment. "She says she knows you are getting laid and it's not by her."

"I am not getting laid." Elliot chuckled. "She doesn't know what I'm like when I get laid anymore."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow. "Are you like a completely different person when you get lucky? If you are, I have never experienced him."

Elliot laughed. "Kathy just wants to get more out of the divorce." He patted her knee. "Yes, we are getting a divorce. I filed a couple of months ago. I didn't tell you because I didn't want Kathy coming to you like she did last time, but that didn't happen I guess."

"You guess?" Olivia asked. Elliot chuckled at her. "I got asked if I was making you lucky, El. I am already accused of that here because we've been partners for so long. Have you heard the new saying the people downstairs and upstairs are saying?"

"We're banging." Elliot chuckled. He laid on his back still chuckling. "Just don't listen to them." Olivia sighed, but nodded. "What'd you tell Kathy?"

"I mostly told her she was nuts. I was too grossed out to listen to half of what she said." Olivia chuckled thinking of everything. "Why do people think that we are married, dating, or friends with benifits?"

"I don't know, Liv. Maybe they see something we don't." Elliot shrugged intertwining their fingers together. "We are pretty good together. We've been seen together by so many people over the years."

"True." Olivia breathed looking up at the ceiling. She turned to face Elliot. He looked back at her. "Thirteen years is a long time." She searched his eyes.

"I'd take another thirteen just to be your partner." Elliot said. "But not at work." Olivia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "In life." He cupped her face and saw her smile lightly at him before kissing her.

**Please review! I love you guys!**


End file.
